Professor Von Doofenshmirtz
| image = Professor Von Doofenshmirtz.JPG | caption = Von Doofenshmirtz as he appeared in a documentary by the Lumière brothers | gender = Male | genderprogram = | age = Unknown | height = 6' 2" (187 cm), but slouches | nationality = Drusselsteinian | hometown= Gimmelschtump (possibly) | born = | created = | nemesis = Swerry the Swan | profession = Evil Scientist | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= Doofenshmirtz Evil Amalgamated | signature = | parents = | creator = | stepparents = | siblings = | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children = One daughter (possibly named Vanessa) | friends = | loveinterests = | pets = | title1 = Possible ancestors | other1 = Doofengung Doofus Khan | title2 = Contemporary relations | other2 = Jekyll Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz (1914) | title3 = Possible descendants | other3 = Heinz Doofenshmirtz | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Steampunx" | voice = Dan Povenmire | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} '''Professor Von Doofenshmirtz is an early 20th century evil scientist and founder of Doofenshmirtz Evil Amalgamated. Though most of his evil schemes are unknown, in 1903 he attempted to destroy the Danville World Fair with a giant robotic swan. However, he was thwarted by his nemesis, the foul-mouthed Sweary the Swan and launched into the sky until he finally landed over a century later. Personal life Professor Von Doofenshmirtz created a giant robotic swan to destroy the Danville World Fair, for some reason. However, he ended getting thwarted by Swerry , who then destroy the giant swan, sending von Doofenshmirtz soaring into the sky. In the end of the episode, Von Doofenshmirtz wasn't seen ever since until over hundred years later, he fell from the sky into the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard at the present timeline, alive but extremely old. Von Doofenshmirtz then wonders how long was he up there. Physical appearance In 1903, Von Doofenshmirtz was physically very similar to his probable descendant Heinz Doofenshmirtz, albeit with a Victorian era suit, top hat, and a handlebar mustache. By the time he fell back down to Earth, he had aged considerably, his hair had gone white, and he had grown a long beard. Skills and abilities Von Doofenshmirtz is shown to be a skilled inventor, just as the modern Doofenshmirtz. However, Von Doofenshmirtz seems to specialize in robots rather than inators, having built a large steam-powered early version of Norm, called Pneumatic Pnorman, and a giant robot swan with large hammers to destroy the World Fair. Relationships Family Von Doofenshmirtz is a member of the Doofenshmirtz family. However, his exact position in the family tree has not been stated. He may be closely related to his contemporaries Dr Jekyll Doofenshmirtz and the Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon, but again this is not confirmed. Von Doofenshmirtz does have one confirmed relationship, his teenaged daughter. Therefore, it can be assumed that he either is or has been married in the past. Friends Von Doofenshmirtz has not been shown to have any friends. However, he does have a partner in the robot Pnorman and a nemesis in Swerry the Swan. It is unknown if his relationship with Swerry is similar to the relationship between his descendant and Perry the Platypus, or if it is strictly one of enmity. Memorable quotes * Curse you, Swerry the Swan! * "Swerry the Swan. How completely unforeseen is your presence here, and by that, I mean completely foreseen!" * "You hear that Swerry the Swan? That is the sound of...(von Doofenshmirtz is cut off by a whistle of steam coming from his evil swan)... aerosol cheese!" * "Man! How long was I up there?" Appearances * "Steampunx" Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Look Alikes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Lookalikes Category:Scientists Category:P Category:One appearance only